jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Markacin/Noc
Warning! This history may affect your mind and cause many of you go crazy. You're reading this on your responsibility... Ostrzeżenie! Ta historia może wpłynąć na twój umysł i sprawić, że wielu z was oszaleje. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność... ' 'Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jakie to uczucie lecieć ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i czuć się świetnie, a kilka godzin później walczyć o życie z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem? Walczyć o przeżycie? Swoje i swojego partnera? Nie? Cóż... więc trafiłeś w odpowiednie miejsce... Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię, jakiej nie słyszałeś. Śmiało... podejdźcie bliżej... zasiądźcie przy ognisku ze swoimi kuflami i zasłuchajcie się w Legendę o Twierdzy Czaszek... Historia ta jak każda inna ma swoich bohaterów... Są nimi dwaj młodzi ludzie... Jeden został wyrzucony ze swojej wyspy... Na wygnaniu zdołał odnaleźć swoje powołanie i przeznaczenie... Drugi umarł... i narodził się jako pół-człowiek, a pół-żywioł... Najlepsi przyjaciele... Nabardziej zaufani sprzymierzeńcy... Obróceni przeciwko sobie... Który z nich umrze... Jeden pokona drugiego i ocali żywot... Drugi dołączy... do poprzedniej dziesiątki... A może... a może przejdą test... Nocy... Dwójka przyjaciół leciała na swoich Nocnych Furiach nad oceanem. Spokojna tafla wody nie zmącona wiatrem. Widok jak z obrazka. Czyż jest lepsze uczucie niż wspólny lot ze swoim przyjacielem? Zapewne nie... Ta przyjaźń... Jest specyficzna. Jeden to pół-człowiek, pół-żywioł. Drugi to zawodowy morderca. Co ich łączy? Obaj bronią najważniejszych dla siebie osób. Brunet i białowłosy nie odzywali się przez dłuższy czas. Nie przeszkadzała im cisza, ponieważ obaj nauczyli się w niej żyć i z nią pracować. - Jak myślisz... Ile to jeszcze potrwa? - zagadnął jeden z jeźdźców. - Nie mam pojęcia... Gdybyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek wskazówki... jakiś trop... poszlakę, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania... - odparł jego przyjaciel. - Racja... na ślepo nie damy rady nic zdziałać... - zgodził się brunet. Ponownie nastała cisza. Tym razem przerwał ją białowłosy. - Zbiera się na burzę... - powiedział kiwając w stronę granatowych chmur na choryzońcie, które zwiastowały sztorm. - Mhm... Monsun jak się patrzy. Musimy się gdzieś skryć, albo wpadniemy w sam jego środek. - stwierdził brunet. - Naszym jedynym wyjściem jest tamta forteca... - odparł pół-człowiek wskazując na twierdzę. - Lądujmy i wejdźmy do środka, zanim cyklon zamiecie nami podłogę... Białowłosy kiwnął głową na znak zgody i ruszył za przyjacielem na plac. Osiem smoczych łap dotknęło kostki dziedzińca, a wiatr zaczął ruszać liśćmi na drzewach, które zdążyły wyrosnąć między budynkami. Przyjaciele podążyli wraz ze smokami do cytadeli. Zielonoocy naparli na drzwi, które uchyliły się ze skrzypem. - O stary... Mogliby to naoliwić przed wyjazdem... - zażartował białowłosy. - Śmieszne Shard... bardzo śmieszne... - odparł brunet z kamienną twarzą, a po chwili obaj zaśmiali się. - Rozejrzyjmy się po budowli. Może znajdziemy tu coś ciekawego... - zaproponował nazwany wcześniej Shard. - Ciekawego? Masz na myśli zniszczone książki czy wszechobecne pajęczyny? - zapytał sarkastycznie brunet. - Nie to nie... Pójdę sam jeśli pan Furia wielki siepacz się boi... - powiedział Shard i ruszył wgłąb sali. - Hah... ty to potrafisz mi wjechać na ambicję... Czekaj, bo się zgubisz... - stwierdził Furia i ruszył za przyjacielem. Ich smoki spojrzały na siebie i ruszyły za swoimi jeźdźcami nie wierząc w ich głupotę. Shard i Furia uważnie oglądali każdy zakamarek sali wejściowej. Szli raczej luzacko, lecz nie ze spuszczoną gardą. Białowłosy potknął się o coś, ale zdołał zamrozić wodę z powietrza przed sobą i powstrzymać upadek. - Szczerbek, podaj ogień... - poprosił brunet wyciągając pochodnię. Nocna Furia posłusznie posłała mały pocisk w kierunku szmaty owiniętej na patyku, a ta natychmiast zajęła się jasnym płomieniem. Furia podszedł do Sharda i rozświetlił podłogę. Obaj dostrzegli szkielet, który kompletny raczej nie był. Jedynym nietkniętym fragmentem wydawało się prawe ramię, które leżało w najbardziej naturalnej pozycji. Dłoń truposza znajdowała się na dzienniku. Shard po prostu odkopnął kości od książki i podniósł ją. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać. - Dzień pierwszy. 12.00 Razem z resztą naszego zespołu dotarliśmy bezpiecznie do Twierdzy Czaszek. Cała grupa jest podekscytowana, lecz Olaf nie podziela naszych emocji. Od kiedy usłyszał o celu naszej wyprawy był jakiś... pesymistyczny. Próbował nas odwieźć od tego pomysłu, ale w ostateczności popłynął z nami. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu, żeby porzucić możliwość zbadania tej kopalni skarbów... - zakończył czytanie pierwszej strony. - Interesujące... Co o tym myślisz? - Ostro mi to śmierdzi... i to nie tym truposzem... Rozpalmy jakieś normalne ognisko i doczytajmy resztę. Tu musi być zawarta jakaś informacja po co ci ludzie tu przybyli i co się z nimi stało... - powiedział brunet. Przyjaciele zebrali suchsze patyki i liany, a następnie ruszyli na poszukiwanie pokoju. Udali się do wschodniego skrzydła. Brunet zapalał każdą napotkaną pochodnię. Korytarze były przestronne... z sufitu zwisały liany i przebijały się gałęzie okolicznych drzew. W końcu po kwadransie poszukiwań zdołali znaleźć odpowiednie pomieszczenie. Zabarykadowali okno, żeby monsun im nie przeszkodził i rozpalili ognisko. Pokój był podniszczony, ale na pewno w lepszym stanie niż reszta. Rozklekotane łóżko nie załamało się pod ciężarem Sharda, a spróchniały stół świetnie przysłużył się jako materiał na ognisko. Smoki ułożyły się pod starym, podziurawionym regałem pełnym zniszczonych ksiąg z powyrywanymi stronicami. Brunet zasiadł przy ognisku i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. - Może byś... ten no... - No co? - zapytał Shard. - Zrzuć to przebranie i zamień się w człowieka... - A myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Już odkąd przekroczyliśmy próg tej twierdzy straciłem władzę nad transformacją... Nie mogę nawet szaty zmienić w pancerz... - powiedział wyraźnie zdenerwowany Shard. - Mhm... Ale władzę nad lodem nadal masz? - To wszystko co mi zostało... - przyznał białowłosy. - Dobra, kij z tym. Biorę się za czytanie... - powiedział brunet i przerzucił kartki do następnej notatki. - Dzień pierwszy. 17.00 Zaraz zacznie się ściemniać. Reszta ekipy jest zajęta porządkowaniem znalezisk. Eksplorowaliśmy tylko trzy godziny, a znaleźliśmy dużo interesujących obiektów. Postanowiliśmy przenocować w środku twierdzy, we wschodnim skrzydle. 21.00 Obudził mnie dziwny dźwięk. Nikt inny nie wstał, więc postanowiłem to zignorować. 8.00 Od rana nie ma Olafa. Nikt nie wie dokąd, ani kiedy poszedł. - Są jakieś nazwiska? - przerwał Shard. - Nic... Kompletnie. Spójrz tutaj. - powiedział brunet pokazując kolejną kartkę dziennika. - Nadpalona. - stwierdził chłopak. - Czy widziałeś tu gdziekolwiek ślady pożaru? - zapytał Furia. - Nie. To rudera, ale żaden ogień jej nie trawił. Dzieje się tu coś dziwnego... - odpowiedział białowłosy. - Co z tym zrobimy? - Wiesz jak bardzo intrygują mnie zagadki. - Wiem... To gdzie zaczynamy? - Cóż... zacząłbym od znalezienia tego obozu. Tam może uda się znaleźć resztę tego dziennika. - zaproponował brunet. - Dobra, to prowadź. Postacie wyszły na korytarz i zauważyły, że korytarz wygląda inaczej niż przed tem. W miejscach, gdzie wcześniej przebijały się liany i gałęzie - stały nienaruszone ściany. Natomiast czyste podłogi zasłały się mchem i... krwią. Brunet i białowłosy udali się, zamiast na poszukiwanie obozu, do głównego holu. Szli zadbanymi korytarzami i zdumieni patrzyli, że wszystkie pochodnie, które zapalili wcześniej zgasły, ale podpałka nie zniknęła. Było jej nawet więcej niż w momencie gdy zapalali. Dotarli do głównego holu. Pierwszy szedł Shard, a za nim jego przyjaciel. Żyrandol wiszący nad środkiem sali zaczął się niebezpiecznie huśtać, a gdy stanął pod nim pół-człowiek - spadł. Shard zdołał zamrozić powietrze wokół siebie i uformować cztery filary, które zatrzymały spadający obiekt. Przyjaciele natychmiast przyjęli pozycje obronne. Rozglądali się uważnie po całym pomieszczeniu wypatrując zagrożenia. Nagle z jednego z korytarzy nadleciała chmara noży. Shard uformował swoje skrzydła i zasłonił nimi siebie i Furię. Noże odbiły się od skrzydeł jak od tarczy i upadły z cichym brzdękiem na podłogę. Zerwał się straszliwy wiatr, który zmusił przyjaciół do rozdzielenia się. Jeden schronił się w korytarzu po prawej, a drugi po lewej. Po środku sali pojawiła się postać. Była odziana w poszarpane szaty i... lewitowała. Zjawa uniosła ręce, a kości znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu zaczęły się poruszać. Brunet kiwnął do swojego przyjaciela. Shard rozłożył skrzydła i wystrzelił z nich lodowe pociski. Zjawa skupiła się na nim, a siepacz wykorzystał moment i ciał postać mieczem, ale ostrze przeniknęło przez nią i uderzyło w posadzkę. - Co to jest? - pomyślał brunet. Zjawa podniosła rękę i kości zaczęły łączyć się w dziwne kreatury. Furia podbiegł do Sharda i stanął obok niego. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało jakieś wytłumaczenie. - powiedział Shard. - W sensie, że co? - zapytał chłopak. - Sądzę, że są to zjawiska paranormalne. - odparł Arcyżywiolista. - Jaśniej... - poprosił zdenerwowany brunet. - To duch tępaku. - przełożył mu przyjaciel. - Nie da się go zranić ostrzem, ale lód może mu wyrządzić krzywdę. - Dobra. Mam plan. Ja zajmę się tym... czymś co właśnie się układa z kości, a ty walcz z duchem. - Mam to. - powiedział Shard i ponownie rozłożył skrzydła. - Numer popisowy, co? - zażartował. - Tak jak twoje bieganie po dachach... - odparł Shard i ruszył na upiora. Kreatura zniknęła, a po sali rozniosło się echo. - Mieliście czas, żeby się stąd zabrać. - przemówił. - Teraz zginiecie tutaj i dołączycie do mojej armii potępieńców. Tak jak poprzedni śmiertelnicy, którzy odważyli się spędzić noc w tym zamczysku. - Kim jesteś?! - zapytał Shard. - Waszą śmiercią. - odpowiedział jeden ze szkieletów. Potępieńcy ruszyli na dwójkę przyjaciół, a ci salwowali się ucieczką. Wbiegli na piętro. Shard skrystalizował wodę w powietrzu dookoła i stworzył barykadę na schodach. - Co o tym myślisz? - zapytał brunet. - Musimy się dowiedzieć co spotkało tamtych archeologów. - stwierdził białowłosy. - Racja. A do tego musimy znaleźć kolejną stronę z dziennika. - powiedział Furia. - Taką jak ta? - spytał szkielet pojawiając się za Shardem. Ten wyciągnął Śnieżycę i jednym piruetem zniszczył potępieńca. - Tak, taką. Dzięki. - odparł cynicznie i wyciągnął kartkę spomiędzy palców szkieleta. - Szukamy Olafa już kilka godzin i nadal nie możemy go znaleźć. Zaczynamy gubić się w labiryncie korytarzy. Zawsze kiedy się odwracamy mamy wrażenie, że wszystko wygląda inaczej. To pewnie tylko paranoja. Dalej urwane. - powiedział Shard. - Czyli korytarze faktycznie zmieniają położenie... - mruknął brunet. - Co robimy? - Szukamy dalszych wskazówek. Znajdźmy ich obóz. - powiedział Shard. Nagle usłyszeli straszliwy krzyk. Postanowili sprawdzić jego źródło. Biegli korytarzami i dotarli do małego pokoju. Po środku siedziała mała dziewczynka. Shard podszedł do niej i uklęknął obok. w ułamku sekundy cały pokój spowiły płomienie, a dziewczynka zmieniła się w upiora. Shard natychmiast padł na ziemię i próbował zgasić swoją szatę. Brunet tymczasem próbował walczyć z postacią. Wszystkie sztuczki zawodziły, więc Furia musiał się wycofać. Wtedy białowłosy rzucił mu swój miecz - Śnieżycę. Siepacz chwycił klingę, która zajarzyła się na biało-niebiesko i wznowił walkę z upiorem. Ostrze raniło postać, a cios kończący zadała lodowa włócznia, którą stworzył i rzucił Shard. Upiór rozpłynął się, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się kartka. - Kto teraz czyta? - zapytał białowłosy. - To ja sobie poczytam. - odparł brunet wzruszając ramionami. - Nie dość, że nie możemy znaleźć Olafa, to jeszcze Hilda gdzieś się zgubiła. Coraz bardziej przestaje mi się to podobać. I jeszcze te dziwne dźwięki z holu. To tyle. To mi się nie podoba. - powiedział chłopak. - Mnie też. Musimy szukać dalej. - Wracamy do holu? - zaproponował chłopak. - To chyba nasze jedyna wyjście. - mruknął Shard i obaj wyszli z pokoju. Idąc przez korytarze zastanawiali się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Pragnęli za wszelką cenę odkryć tajemnicę fortecy. Dotarli do holu i ze zdumieniem zauważyli, że zarówno barykada jak i szkielety zniknęły. Ostrożnie zeszli po skrzypiących schodach i rozejrzeli się. Kości leżały porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu. Stanęli na środku sali i po raz kolejny zawiał wicher. Lecz tym razem pojawiły się dwa upiory zamiast jednego. Dodatkowo niemal identyczne. Odróżniały się od siebie jedynie bronią, którą dzierżyli. Jeden trzymał kiścień, a drugi kosę. - Ja biorę tego z kiścieniem. - powiedział Shard. - To mnie zostaje kosiarz. - stwierdził brunet i ruszyli. Jak się okazało te upiory również były odporne na ataki fizyczne, więc Shard rzucił Furii swój miecz i samemu walczył przy użyciu lodowych skrzydeł, z których co chwila wylatywały pociski. Każdy sopel, który trafiał zjawę sprawiał, że upiór poruszał się coraz wolniej, aż w końcu kompletnie zastygł w bezruchu. Brunet w tym czasie zdołał pociąć swojego przeciwnika na strzępy przy użyciu Śnieżycy. Przyjaciele stanęli obok siebie i podeszli do zamrożonego upiora. Shard lekko stuknął go mieczem, a ten rozpadł się w drobny pył. - Zepsułeś go. - zażartował brunet. - Śmieszne. Ale przynajmniej mam kolejną kartkę. - odparł z chytrym uśmiechem białowłosy. - Jak już ją trzymaj to przeczytaj. - Na oko jest już wieczór, a my nadal szukamy Olafa i Hildy. Rozdzieliliśmy się na 3 grupy. Nasze osiłki, które zapewniały nam ochronę podczs podróży gdzieś się zapodziały. Czasami tylko słychać jak kiścień jednego z nich szoruje po posadzce. - Kiścień? - zapytał zdziwiony brunet. - Dwójka osiłków... Jeden z kiścieniem... Myślisz, że ta dwójka to ci ochroniarze, a tamta dziewczynka to Hilda? - zapytał Shard. - To mi wygląda na jedyny sensowny scenariusz. - odparł Furia. - Macie rację. To jest rozwiązanie. - powiedział upiór pojawiając się po środku sali. - Dotarliście dalej niż ktokolwiek przed wami. Zabiliście trzech moich podwładnych i teraz zostałem sam. Trudno... muszę się z wami policzyć osobiście. - powiedział i uniósł ręce. Kości znów zaczęły się poruszać i układać w szkielety, a drzwi i okna zatrzasnęły się. Po chwili brunet i białowłosy zostali całkowicie otoczeni przez szkielety. Po pomieszczeniu rozniosła się tajemnicza mgła. Przeciwnicy zaczęli się wycofywać, a mgła narastała. Na środek sali wleciała kolejna zjawa. Spojrzała na przyjaciół, a ci stanęli jak wryci. :: - Przestań! - krzyknął Shard. - Nie każ mi walczyć. - Mogłeś o tym pomyśleć zanim zabiłeś moją żonę! - odkrzyknął zezłoszczony Furia. - Nic nie mogłem zrobić! Przysięgam! - upierał się białowłosy parując kolejne coraz szybsze ciosy przyjaciela. - Więc po co ci te skrzydła jeśli nie możesz latać?! - krzyknął napierając. - Przepraszam... - szepnął pół-człowiek i przebił serce bruneta mieczem. - To nie musiało się tak skończyć... - Co ty tam wiesz... - mruknął Furia krztusząc się krwią. - Wiem tyle, że to nie ja zabiłem twoją żonę i córkę. To nie ja skazałem Szczerbatka na śmierć... To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina... - stwierdził Shard klękając obok przyjaciela. - A niech cię diabli weźmie odmieńcu... - wysapał i umarł. - Spoczywaj w pokoju... przyjacielu. - szepnął i zamknął oczy bruneta. :: - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał brunet. - Siedzę, nie widać? - odparł Shard. - Więc wojna? - Tylko to nam pozostało. My dwaj kontra reszta świata... jak za starych dobrych- urwał, ponieważ wtedy poczuł zimną stal klatce piersiowej i upadł. - Naiwny przyjacielu... - zasyczał białowłosy. - Myślisz, że chciałem znów stanąć razem z tobą do walki o nic? O nie... za dużo wyrzeczeń i poświęcenia mnie spotkało... Wiesz co czuła Zuza, kiedy mówiłem jej, że już się nie spotkamy? Masz pojęcie?! - krzyknął rozgniewany. - A myślisz, że jak było ze mną i Heatherą?! - odkrzyknął i zakaszlał krwią. - Guzik mnie to obchodzi! - I co? Zostawisz mojego trupa, żeby ptaki go wyjadły? - zapytał. - Nie. Poczekam, aż uleci z ciebie życie, a potem zakopię i postawię krzyż z patyków. - odparł. - Przynajmniej własny krzyż... - powiedział i umarł. Shard jak powiedział tak zrobił i zakopał ciało przyjaciela, a następnie poleciał do swojej brązowookiej dziewczyny. Obaj otrząsnęli się w tym samym momencie i sparowali śmiertelnie uderzenia. Popatrzyli na siebie i zrozumieli, że nie mają innego wyjścia jak stoczyć tą walkę. Na środku sali nadal stała zjawa, która wywołała zwidy. Przyjaciele rzucili się na nią i bezproblemu pokonali. Szkielety zaczęły wycofywać się pod ściany, a na końcu sali pojawiła się ostatnia zjawa. - Nie wierzę. - powiedział. - Kim jesteście? - zapytał. - Nie możecie być zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Śmiertelnik nie jest w stanie zabić upiora! - krzyknął. - Arcyżywiolista lodu Shard. - przedstawił się białowłosy. - I jego przyjaciel. Mistrz Bractwa Archipelagu Furia. - powiedział brunet. - Muszę wam podziękować. - usłyszeli. - Ja i pozostała ósemka. Przyjaciele obejrzeli się i zauważyli dziewięć postaci przy drzwiach wejściowych. - Znaleźliśmy cię Olaf. - powiedział duch mężczyzny stojący po środku. - Wracajmy. Upiór zaczął znikać, a po chwili na jego miejscu pojawił się wiking. - Dziękujemy wam. - przemówiła kobieta. - Pomogliście nam odnaleźć naszego przyjaciela i zniszczyliście klątwę tego miejsca. Mamy do was ostatnią prośbę. - powiedziała. - Wymarzcie to miejsce z waszych map. - dokończył Olaf. - Dobrze. Zrobimy co tylko się da, żeby już nikt was nie niepokoił. - Dziękujemy raz jeszcze. W podzience przyjmijcie ten łuk. - powiedział mężczyzna podchodząc do bruneta i podając mu zawiniątko. - Niechaj ci dobrze służy. - Żegnajcie. - powiedzieli razem przyjaciele, a duchy zniknęły. - Cóż... To było niecodzienne, zgodzisz się ze mną? - zapytał Shard. - Dokładnie. Jak masz zamiar wymazać tą wyspę z map? - spytał po chwili brunet. - Weź smoki i odlećcie kawałek od wyspy. Zatopię ją. - wyjaśnił białowłosy. Furia zabrał obie Nocne Furie i odleciał, a następnie spojrzał na wyspę. Przez okna i drzwi zaczęły wyrastać kryształy lodu. Wyspa się zatrzęsła. Po chwili zaczęła zanurzać się w odmętach oceanu. Po dziesięciu minutach już nikt nie był wstanie dostrzec czubka wieży zatopionej twierdzy. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i odlecieli do obozu, z którego wyruszyli na tą wyprawę... ... i tak to wyglądało. Jak sami widzicie potęga przyjaźni potrafi zdziałać cuda, więc dbajcie o nią, bo nie wiecie kiedy będziecie potrzebowali wsparcia... KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone